


Tiny Forces

by SpaceBunz



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Pennywise - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunz/pseuds/SpaceBunz
Summary: "Everything was fine until you showed me that life as we know it is based on glowy orange lights!"-Meet Sophie, a normal high schooler with abnormal secrets. Bored with the world so she seeks the universe instead. What happens when she is actually given the chance to meet the universe? Or at least- a few creatures that helped create it? Follow the teen through self discovery, primal purposes and way more questions than answers.





	Tiny Forces

Sneakers scraped against the side walk as a small brunette made her way down the quiet road. The summer was finally here, and Sophie couldn't have been happier. The fifteen year old flung her backpack over her shoulder and went onward, down the hill and into the forest. A short cut to her house.

The looming green trees lightly rustled in the wind, the large stumps encased her like a storybook. It was heaven, it seemed so out-worldly. Like she could escape reality for a moment and breathe in the freshly cut grass and mud around her. Nothing could stop her from-

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" A males voice cried out as rustling could be heard.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Must be the Bower's gang terrorizing someone else now..." she thought bitterly. Slowly making her way towards the ruckus. 

Coming to a dirt trail encased by the forest, she gazed through the branches. In front of her stood a bunch of middle schoolers, the Bower's gang... and- a clown? Is the circus in town? Sophie gasped in excitement. "I love the circus..."

Sophie's white converse hit the ground faster as she briskly walked, trying to not stay for the shit show. "I just need to get home... I can't be late. Maybe they won't notice-"

"Aye! Dwarf! What the hell are you doing here?" A boy cruelly taunted. 

The group all turned their attention to the sneaking brunette. 

Sophie frowned and stopped mid walk. Not looking up.

She could feel their eyes lock on her, but it was one man- no... thing that stood out. His gaze made her feel so small.

"I'm going home to study dick sack..." Sophie attempt to ignore the attention and dig in her backpack for something...

"You little bitch. You think you can talk to us like that?" Henry Bower's the ultimate school bully. Or to Sophie- A complete fucking whack job.

Still, something was off. The way Henry seemed to hesitate, the sweat on his brow... the middle schoolers looked nervous too, but not over the bullies. Sophie could only presume the nervous nature of the teens were brought on the unnerving forest clown. It certainly unnerved her and made herself question why exactly he was balls deep in the fucking forest. 

Henry's dickish nature wasn't meant for herself. Sophie figured he was flexing- trying to be intimidating but failing.

Sophie briskly turned on her heel. Facing Henry and rolled her eyes. "Seriously Bower's of all people you want to start shit with me? It's not like I did anything to you besides breathe in your direction..." The girl let out a exasperated breath.

Henry cracked his neck, the on lookers gazed on. His goons stood behind him- their attention more on the clown. The middle school kids seemed to only focus on her and Bower's though. Probably thankful he left them alone. "Not like a small fry like you can do shit." Bower's shrugged.

Sophie clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. "Your first mistake was harassing me."

Henry took a few steps before raising his fist, clearly going to knock some sense into the girl. 

"No one fucking talks down to me." Henry kept chanting in his head, hyping himself to beat down the little cunt.

"The second mistake was your mother not swallowing." Sophie finished, but before he could swing down his fist- he froze. His arm caught midair, his face contorting like he wanted to move but couldn't. Gravity froze him like a statue.

A dark hair boy with glasses middle schooler "ooh-ed burn" at her words but even he was cut off when he saw Henry just kind of- frozen.

"Hey Henry you okay?" A skinny guy asked him taking a step.

"Yeah hit her dude what the fuck?" A chubbier one encouraged.

"I-I'm trying but I c-can't." Henry stuttered like his whole body was holding a rock up by his shoulders. His knees shook.

Everyone's attention except for Sophie's turned towards the clown. 

That's when Henry stopped his attempts to move- a dark stain appeared on his pants. Piss.

Henry Bower's pissed himself. 

"He pissed!" The same dark haired boy yelled out, shocked as the rest of them. All attention except for Sophie's turned to the clown. 

"Next time don't mess with me." Sophie finished before turning and walking away, not bothered with the ordeal. 

The middle schoolers turned their attention to her- maybe it wasn't the clown?

Henry looked like he wanted to explode in anger, but took off. His goons following close behind as he cursed and tried to shake the piss from his legs.

The clown- once focused on the young teens, now solely focused on the tiny beast trotting away from him. Hair swinging in the breeze. The creature took one long whiff of the air, his eyes rolling back and drool slipping from red plump cherry lips.

"Not human." IT deduced, before slinking off and following her like a shadow.

The middle schoolers ran after the girl, feeling like she had to be warned.

"Bill are you sure we should- I mean, it is obviously more interested in her! It's good! It's no longer after us!"

Bill gave Richie a look and frowned. "It's interested in her for now, but what if she isn't around anymore? Who do you think would be n-next on the m-meal!" Making his way forward again Bill stuttered- "P-plus... he has to be after her for a reason r-right?"

Eddie chirped in, fear in his voice. "M-maybe she smells yummy?"

Bill shook his head. "I don't think IT made Henry do that..."

"What do you mean?" Stan asked, his hands hiding in his pockets. A nervous habit.

"I think s-she did it. I think she made Henry p-p-piss himself."

The Loser's club stared after the brunette now far in the distance. Swallowing hard. Not exactly knowing what was going on. 

"Holy fuck." Richie mumbled before adjusting his glasses.


End file.
